All Hearts At Sea
by Servant of the Night
Summary: AU.A woman flees her past with help from a close relation and takes to the high seas. Meanwhile, a young man takes on the challenge of his business, lordship and … a season at the hands of the courtiers.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters of the Harry Potter Franchise™. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers®

A/N: This fanfic is completely Alternate Universe, so if such things don't appeal to you please press the back button on your browser now. This is not my first fanfic but it is my first one that I have ever decided to/had the time to post. I have dallied in alternate universe a little and this is my… adventure into a period piece.

Description: A woman flees her past with help from a close relation and takes to the high seas. Meanwhile, a young man takes on the challenge of his business, lordship and … a season at the hands of the courtiers.

**Prologue**

Jail… the one place Hermione Granger believed she would never end up. Married and trapped yes, but in jail no. Between being chased by other crews and nearly discovered by Spanish bankers this was the most dangerous situation she and her crew mate Edward had ever gotten into.

"_What would Nicholas say now?"_ she thought irately.

Her brother had helped her to escape a horrid circumstance and now this is how she would repay him. She sank to the cold, dirty stone floor with a sigh. She tried to pull her skirts in closer to her body and out of the grasps of the other prisoners who were leering at her through the cell bars.

"_How tactless…"_ she thought with a look of mild distaste crossing her face.

"Come on poppet, come a little closer." A younger man in rags said.

"We won't bite" said another man, winking at her. She tried to retreat farther but bumped into another person, Edward Mayes.

"Keep away from the lady; she is not some common whore or strumpet." Edward said menacingly. Edward sat down next to Hermione and wrapped him arm around her shoulder pulling her closer.

"We're in trouble aren't we?" she asked quietly her voice betraying her unease.

"Well ... I guess… the crew is without its top three officers and we are pirates. It's likely we will be given the mark or we might have a dawn appointment with the gallows. Or if we are in luck both" he gave a nervous laugh.

"So you suppose this is it isn't it then?"

"No. We'll get out of here and you will probably be the one to save us all."

"I did have one idea" she said with a smirk.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"No worries Edward. We'll be back on the open sea by the time the sun sets tomorrow" she gave him a large grin. "I promise we will not see the gallows."

How pirates of such caliber managed to get caught by men of the East India Company was unknown to any other faction who heard about the Singapore incident. Those imprisoned that night were some of the best pirates sailing the seven seas. The rest of the crew was in the cells, dead in the tavern or sailing out of Singapore on their ship _The Cruel Victory._

"Aye! You pirates! Come with me you have an appointment with Lord Kington."

The two pirates got up and joined the rest of their crew mates in the narrow, dank hallway.

* * *

Nicholas Granger was the "go between" of two worlds. He was a banker who worked with merchants. But he also dealt with the worst enemy of the merchant. The Pirate. Any ship belong to Nichols Granger was safe from attack from any faction of pirates. His associations with pirate and merchant alike took him across the world. He currently sat in Portugal with a crew of French pirates who had just returned from Singapore.

"Vous faites entendre sur l'incursion à Singapour, Monsieur Granger?"(_Have you heard about the raid in Singapore Mr. Granger?)_Asked the first mate Bartholomew Françoise.

"Excusez-moi, Monsieur Francoise?"

"L'incident de Singapour... la majorité du servir d' équipier de la victoire cruelle de bateau a été capturé par British East India Company" _(The Singapore Incident…the majority of the crew of the ship Cruel Victory was captured by the British East India Company) _Bartholomew switched to English so that no word was lost upon the banker, though his accent was quite heavy. "From what I gather the only officer to evade capture was the Captain. Out of a crew 40 strong only 15 escaped. 10 are dead and the rest captured by the Company, they face the brand. "

"Have you heard anything of the fate or whereabouts of Mia Grant?" Nicholas asked feigning interest.

"La femme?" Nicholas nodded while still adding numbers to the ledgers before him.

"Aye, she was captured as well. She was the highest ranking officer, the first mate. She almost escaped you know…Made it almost as far as the docks with the second mate, they were both cornered and captured. It's a shame…they be some of the best pirates I ever known. Have you ever worked with them, Monsieur Granger?"

"Umm… yes ...I guess you could say that…I have" he said thinking of his younger sister Mia Grant known to him as Hermione Granger.

Nicholas stood up handing the men their individual ledgers.

"Monsieur Bartholomew and Messieurs aimables…your accounts are in order." He shook Bartholomew's hand. "Mai la mer soit en votre faveur, messieurs _(May__ the sea be in your favor, gentlemen_)."

"Merci, Monsieur Nicholas" said Bartholomew turning to leave. "Oh et bone chance avec les comptes de la victoire cruelle. Peuvent ils vous apporter beaucoup d'or et de bonne fortune. (Oh_ and good luck with the accounts of the Cruel Victory. May they bring you much gold and good fortune)" _said the pirate closing the door with a smirk.

'What has my sister gotten herself into? After all of this…My Sister is going to be branded.' Nicholas sighed and sat down. 'This is one situation all of my money could not get her out of'

* * *

"Harry?" exclaimed Count Sirius Black." Harry James… Please come down here... we need to talk…Harry?"

Foot steps on the stairs echoed in the foyer of Godric's Hollow. Down the stairs came a handsome young man of 18 years old. His bright green eyes followed his godfather's feverish pacing across the foyer.

"Sirius… How have you been? You called?" asked the young man.

"Yes, Harry …I wanted to speak to you about…" The older man hesitated as choosing his words very wisely. "Well…about…"

"Sirius you can just tell me…"

"I wanted to speak to you about…" Sirius took a deep breath. "The upcoming Season. Harry you must hear me out. You are turning 18 in two months the first ball of the season is coming up. You will come into your inheritance very soon. Harry you do understand you are the sole Heir of Gryffindor and the Lord of Godric's hollow? You must take-"

"Sirius I do not want to hear another word about marriage. If it pleases me I will remain unmarried!" Harry sighed." It's just that… I just want to live my life. My fathers shipping business is still booming and Voldemort Is dead. I just want to live my life, Sirius. I never thought that I would live to see 17 let alone to see the age where marriage would become a concern."

"Harry it is only proper that as your god father I guide you into marriage and into your Lordship. This season I want you to at least try to look for a suitable wife…what about that girl you went to school with? Ummm... Her father is Colin Granger…" Sirius looked to Harry for the name.

"Hermione?" he said a bit taken aback at the mention of his old friend.

"Yes. Hermione… she was introduced to society just over year and a half ago…and I have a business meeting with her father tomorrow."

"I haven't seen or spoken to her since than" Harry looked away from his godfather at a portrait hanging on the wall. It was of himself, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger after the Final battle with Voldemort their seventh year at Hogwarts.

"Just give the courtiers a chance, my son. The right one will come along eventually" Sirius said forlornly leaving his godson on the stairs as he exited the manor.

* * *

Colin Granger sat in his study admiring a finely painted portrait of his eldest daughter, Hermione. He had not seen her for a year and a half. The night of her first official ball (when he and his wife Cassandra formally introduced her to society) she disappeared. Colin hoped his daughter was still alive and in good health. For there had been whispers she was in the colonies. The bright eyes of the girl in the portrait stared straight at the older gentleman.

Hermione had always been one of his favorites. She was extremely intelligent. She was never overly concerned with fashion or marriage like some of his other girls tended to be. She had begun school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the youngest in her class. She graduated as a lovely young woman with plenty of classifications to acquire a profession in economics or medicine in either world. A profession is what Colin Granger hoped his daughter had run from society into. His brilliant daughter, He laughed as he remembered when she was young she had trouble saying her full name. He would call her Mia, just to help the young girl.

Of course there was also Elizabeth. She was as bright and brilliant as his sister. She was just as intelligent as well. Elizabeth was fresh out of her 5th year at Hogwarts. Colin had no idea what she would do after Hogwarts. In a place deep inside of his soul (a place he would never allow his wife to see) he hoped she would flee just as her sister had.

* * *

"Come in," said a voice from beyond the ornate wooden doors.

"Colonel Kington, I have brought you the highest ranking officer from amongst the pirates," the young officer pulled Hermione Granger forward throwing her to the ground. "Get up!"

She rose to her feet as the young officer left the room.

"Come forward," said Kington, not once looking up from his writings. "State your name"

Hermione didn't move or speak. The colonel looked up.

"Tell me your name!" he shouted.

"I would never tell you anything."

The colonel rose from his seat and walked to the fireplace on his left. He put a glove on his finely manicured hand and picked up a wrought iron brand. The end of the brand that had been in the fireplace glowed red hot. A backwards P could be seen on its end. Hermione glanced at the brand.

"It generally means pirate. But here in Singapore it also stands for prostitute. Here there certainly plenty of both. The pirates hold you in high regard. The pirate scum handed you over as a leader, so assume you are one of them. My dear, you have two choices. The first, a name, any name. The freedom of you and your crew, the brand and I need a favor of you," he said holding up the brand. "Or I can take you and your crew straight to the British Royal Navy…"

"Sir I fear the only name I can give you is Mia"

"Good I see we are off to a good start, Ms. Mia… we only have a few more items we must talk about." He said placing the brand back into the fire and then sitting down. "Please sit down… have a cup of tea. We may be here for awhile."

The sickening smirk that crossed his face would haunt her from that moment on.

* * *

When Hermione Granger left the study of Colonel Kington that night she spoke to no one as she descended the stairs to the cells where the rest of her crew were kept.

"Mia, thank heavens you're back!" exclaimed Edward as the rest of the crew rushed to the bars of the cell. "We've never been happier to see you and you're okay!"

She nodded and unlocked the doors of the two cells. She could see each of them bore an identical fresh brand of a P on their left arms. The men rushed to the door.

"Madame, while you were gone the crew present here voted you as our new captain" said Thomas, the youngest crew member. He smiled at their new leader. Edward stepped forward with a concerned look on his face and took the left arm of his dear friend steering her away from the rest of the crew. She pulled her arm away from him quickly.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, his voice rose just barely over a whisper. He looked at the arm he had just grabbed. Her left arm "He's branded you as well?"

"I will be fine Edward. Don't worry about me" she said quietly stepping away from him to address her crew.

"Men, let us be gone from these shores as fast as the wind may carry us!"

"Aye Aye! Captain!" they cheered in reply.

"But Captain we have no ship," Said Thomas.

"Aye that is true but I've heard it said the Company has some of the fastest ship on the seas. I say we commandeer ourselves one of them," the captain said allowing a sly smile to cross her lips. "Besides the Colonel of the Company owes me a favor,"she said with disgust.

The crew followed their captain out into the night.


	2. Chapter 1

Description: A woman flees her past with help from a close relation and takes to the high seas. Meanwhile, a young man takes on the challenge of his business, lordship and … a season at the hands of the courtiers.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters of the Harry Potter Franchise™. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers®. For if they did belong to me I would surely be rich.

**Chapter One**

_One Year and Seven Months Later_

Hermione Granger stood at the wheel of her ship, _the Silver Wind_, The cool winter breeze of the Caribbean blowing through her long brown hair. She looked down at the elegant silver compass in her hands. The arrow pointed northwest.

"Mr. Murray" she called to the ships second mate. William Murray came rushing up the stairs to his captain.

"Yes captain"

"Take the wheel. I'm retiring for the night"

"Yes my lady"

Hermione slowly descended the stairs to the main deck. The spotless deck seemed to shine in the moon light. Only one lantern was alight on the deck. She extinguished it with a single breath. The striking Captain slowly walked the deck; the skirts of her dress blew with the wind as the ship sailed on the clam waters.

She reached the bowsprit and leaned over the side of the ship looked towards the horizon. She could she a ship no too far ahead of them flying British colors. The young captain raced across the deck to the crew's quarters.

"Men! Get up! I see our prey at the horizon!" she said throwing open the doors.

The men began to jump out of bed racing to clothe them selves before going up to the deck. Hermione returned to the ship wheel and was watching the nearby ship as her crew prepared for the catch.

* * *

Lord Harry James Potter lay in his bed aboard his ship, _the Emerald Stag,_ thinking of his days at Hogwarts and the friend he missed so dearly, Hermione Granger. He had been on the island of Jamaica checking on the branch of his shipping company located there. He found that this trip had been especially hard for him. He simply could not get her out of his head. It had been over 3 years since he had last seen her. He sighed as he remembered that night:

_Her beautiful simile. The extraordinary white gown she wore. The way her hair was pulled away from her elegant neck which was encircled with diamonds and pearls. The way she looked at me before I departed. Her last hug, it was as if she had never wanted to let me go. Her soft skin as I kissed her cheek and said good night. The feeling of her warm breath on my neck._

_I had never thought of my best friend in such ways. I was entranced by her beauty and returned to meet her later that night. We met in the gardens behind the Granger family manor. She still wore her beautiful gown; her hair fell beautifully around her shoulders. She was no longer draped in ornate jewels. She was just Hermione the girl I may have fallen in love with. We sat in the grass just staring at the stars before she said:_

"_Harry, what would you say if I told you I was leaving tonight?"_

_I told her I would tell her I loved her and that I would miss her. I asked her if she planned to leave._

_She let out a sigh before replying "I feel as if I have no choice my mother plans to marry me off to some terribly old Duke in order to bring more money to the family. I don't love him and I've never even met him" Her brown eyes were moist with tears. I hugged her one last time and then offered her my hand. She got up off the ground and took it. And I told her sadly._

"_I will miss you…but if you must…then go" I kissed her hand and looked at her face one more time. I could see her tears shimmering on her cheeks in the moonlight. She was truly a vision. I boldly kissed her soft lips before turning and leaving her in the garden. _

The last time Harry had seen her was the night of her first society ball. He lay in his bed trying to get her tear stained face out of his head. He was just falling into a light slumber when he heard the Captain shout:

"Pirates! Man the guns! Raise all sails try to out run them!"

Harry jumped from his bed and raced about his cabin putting on his clothes. He found only his bloomers and a shirt before pulling on his shoes, grabbing his sword and going onto the main deck.

* * *

Meanwhile…..

"Raise the colors! Make sure they know exactly who they are facing!" shouted Hermione.

The crew raced across the deck following the orders of their fierce but fair (in more ways than one) captain. Edward Mayes, the first mate, kept order on the deck while the captain remained above on the wheel deck. They were just behind the ship and could see its crew running about trying to prepare for the impending attack. _The Silver Wind_ maneuvered around the _Emerald Stag_ just as Hermione shouted:

"Fly with the winds men take all you can find!" She fired her pistol in the air and watched her men take siege of the other ship.

A smirk crossed her face as she slowly started towards the stairs.

* * *

Just as Harry got onto the deck the siege began. Pirates crossed onto the ship firing their pistols. The crew of the _Emerald Stag_ started to fight back immediately. Harry ran up one more flight of stairs to the ships wheel. Through the clouds of pistol smoke he could see a figure walking down the stairs of the pirates' ship preparing to cross to the Emerald stag. 'That must be the captain' Harry thought.

He started back towards the stairs but he was intercepted by one of the pirates. Harry drew his sword preparing to fight. The pirate lunged at him and Harry parried his attack before attacking the pirate himself and disarming him. Harry ran down the stairs to the main deck just in time to meet the Captain.

The Captain wore a hood which cast a shadow over their face. The captain drew out an exquisite sword. And Harry raised his. The duel began slowly both performing simple attacks and parries. The figure seemed disinterested in the duel. Harry tried to get the captain to become more engaged but his enthusiasm was met with the captain's seemingly effortless skill. The captain pulled a pistol from within their cloak and shot one of the _Stag_'s crew members. Harry began to become even more offensive in his attacks until he finally disarmed the figure with a stunning attack. The captain lost hold of the pistol and resumed the duel. Harry once again attacked his opponent and this time his attack succeeded and the dueler dropped the sword.

Harry raised his sword to the figure's neck.

"Get your crew off of my ship" he said menacingly.

The deck had fallen silent. The pirates merely stared at their unarmed captain while the merchant sailors stared at Harry.

"I haven't surrendered to you" said the soft voice from underneath the hood. Harry stared at the figure. He raised the sword to the figures hood.

"You don't want to do that" said the figure.

"Why don't I want to do this?" he said his sword still holding the hood.

"You won't like what you see"

Harry continued to stare at the figure. The voice coming from beneath the hood was achingly familiar. He made his decision. He used the sword to lift the hood, revealing the face beneath it. As the hood fell he saw a cascade of brown hair and a pale face. It was Hermione Granger.

* * *

Harry Potter stared upon the face of his best friend for the first time in 3 years. She was still just as stunning as he remembered her.

"Hello Harry" she said coolly.

"What are you doing here?" he said the shock evident in his voice.

She rolled her eyes "I'm working, of course"

Harry quickly shook of his initial shock at seeing her beneath the hood.

"Well Captain," he said studying her closely "While you may not have surrendered to me I have bested you in a duel"

"I'm a pirate is that supposed to mean a bloody thing to me?"

"So your band of criminals must go!" he said ignoring her snide comment. "Except you, my lady will be staying with my ship as collateral. I will release once we get to land, but they must stay away from my ships. You lot, Go fetch your Captain's effects and get the bloody hell off of my ship!"

Not a single pirate moved. They all looked towards their Captain.

"They won't listen to you." She said removing her glove and examining her fingernails.

"Well then I suggest you make them listen" he said picking up the pistol she had dropped during their duel.

"Fine. Men let the winds retreat, follow his orders and continue the course to Silver gate. Disperse and I will send you word as soon as I can." She looked down dejectedly as her crew slowly began to retreat from the _Emerald Stag_.

Edward returned minutes later levitating two of her trunks behind him.

"My captain" he said kneeling before her. He stood and whispered in her ear "Are you sure you do not want us to follow?"

"All will be fine Edward go to Silver gate as I told you and tell the crew to go see their families. I will send word when we are to gather again. Do not worry about me, I'll be fine."

"The last time you said that…in Singapore, It didn't seem as if everything was fine."

"Edward just go"

The young pirate bowed to his captain before retreating to the other ship.

"Captain Hale" said Harry in a haughty tone.

"Yes my Lord"

"Continue our course to London"

"It shall be done my Lord."

* * *

Hermione merely watched as her ship sailed away. Her crew men adjusting the sails to make hast to Silver Gate. She looked down dejectedly before turning away from the ship. She took in her new surroundings. The Emerald Stag was an opulent merchant ship. The masts and railings had ornate carvings that encircled them and disappeared into the sails. The decks were spotless and the sails were freshly starched.

'What a disgusting display of wealth and status' she thought looking around at the ship. 'A beautifully gilded cage in the middle of the sea'

"Miss Granger" said a voice from behind her. She turned around to see her old friend, Harry Potter standing nearby. He walked towards her slowly, his jet black hair blowing in the breeze.

"Hermione" he said upon reaching her side. "I…I feel as if I'm seeing a ghost. I never thought I would see you again."

She simply stared at the man before her.

'He has changed so much' she thought sadly. She looked into his green eyes before looking to her hands once again.

"Hermione…let me show you to the quarters" he said taking her arm gently and steering her towards the stern of the ship. She said nothing to him as he unlocked the door. He led her into his quarters and closed the door behind her.

"Please sit Hermione." He said pulling out a chair from the table. She made no move to sit down. "If you're mad at me I apologize for the display upstairs. Surely you were acting on your authority as well"

Hermione looks from Harry to the chair. She removes her cloak and sits down. Harry circles behind her glancing briefly at her exposed shoulders before sitting across from her at the table.

"Hermione…you wouldn't believe how much I have wished to see you. I was surprised to see you tonight though. A pirate ship is not exactly the place I would expect to see a woman of your caliber."

"That just goes to show you how wrong you are in thinking that."

"What I meant to say was I never expected to see you…especially not as a criminal," Harry said. 'I must choose my words carefully, so that she doesn't take them as offense'

"Hermione, why are you acting so…cold? I thought…I thought you would be glad to see a familiar face especially your best friend."

She remained silent. All that could be heard were the waves and the tapping of her boot on the wooden floor.

"Please Hermione speak to me. I know you're not mute"

She laughed a cold, heartless laugh "I would bet that is all you know about me" she said coolly.

Harry stared at the woman before him. She was still reasonably pale, her hair was the same brown, yet there was something so different about her. Harry looked at her face once again. Her eyes showed a deep sadness, they were no longer warm and friendly as they once had been.

"What happened to you, Hermione?" he said quietly.

"What happened to me?" she said sorrowfully looking down at her hands and then back up at Harry. "What happened to me is unimportant. All you must know is that I am no longer the weak young girl you once knew…she is gone. She is probably still hiding in Singapore."

"What happened in Singapore?"

She didn't answer his question. She silently rose out of her seat and walked to the window bench, where she sat down and gazed out upon the open sea.

Harry started at the silent woman. 'What could have possibly happened to her to have changed her so deeply?'

End of Chapter One


	3. Chapter 2

Description: A woman flees her past with help from a close relation and takes to the high seas. Meanwhile, a young man takes on the challenge of his business, lordship and … a season at the hands of the courtiers.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters of the Harry Potter Franchise™. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers®. If I had written Harry Potter the Epilogue would have been burned before it ever left my house.

**Chapter 2**

_Five Days Later_

Harry quietly entered his quarters. He had spent the entirety of the last five days avoiding his quarters until he knew she would be sleeping. But today was different. Today he wanted to see her. Harry realized that this time at sea gave him plenty of time to think and that is exactly what he'd been doing. So when Harry Potter entered his quarters he had hoped to speak to his silent guest, but he found his plans were foiled.

Hermione had fallen asleep on the window bench. She was curled up with her head against the window panes. She had a content look on her face. Harry walked quietly to where she slept. 'A vision of perfection' he thought. Harry watched her sleep for a few moments before taking her into his arms. She shifted in her sleep and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry stood still afraid he had woken her up. She settled into his arms and whispered:

"Harry"

Harry smiled and carried her over to his bed. He slowly sat down on the edge of the bed before slipping off his shoes. With Hermione still in his arms he laid down in the bed. She shifted again resting her head and her small hand on his chest, the other arm still encircled his neck. Harry sighed with contentment and placed his hand on her waist.

"I think I may love you Hermione Granger" he said before drifting to sleep.

While Harry and Hermione slept whispers passed around the _Emerald Stag's_ crew quarters.

"I heard that she is his lover from a long time ago"

"Old Peg leg said he heard some noises comin' from the cabin the other nigh'."

"She is a beauty ain't she? She got quite the mouth on 'er too."

"Wonder what she can do with it"

The men laughed, their thoughts of this mysterious pirate woman getting dirtier by the second.

"The curious question is why did High and Mighty Potter send her to his cabin instead of offering the girl her own?"

A curious question indeed…

The next morning Hermione Granger awoke slowly. She felt warm and comfortable. She tried to roll over but realized she couldn't. There was someone else lying next to her. She opened her eyes and saw it was Harry. 'He looks so peaceful in his sleep' She could feel his hand on her waist, so she carefully disentangled herself from him. She stood up straight, stretching her limbs. She cautiously removed her over dress before going to the basin on the other side of the cabin. She took the pitcher of water and poured it into the washbasin. She pulled her wand from the inside of her cloak and warmed the water, before dipping the cloth in it to wash her face.

Harry awoke to the sound of dripping water. He sighed deeply and listened to the sound of water falling into the washbasin. It soothed him deeply. He opened his eyes and blinked at the bright light streaming into his cabin. Harry looked around the cabin; he saw Hermione standing at the washbasin. Her back was to him and she was in just an under dress. The simple white dress flowed lightly over her curves and pooled on the floor. Harry continued to gaze at the woman before him, She folded the clothe in her hands and used her wand to empty the basin. She turned to retrieve her over dress from the chair when she noticed Harry's gaze on her.

Hermione's cheeks were quickly tinged with red as she realized her lack of dress. She averted her gaze walking to her trunk to put on a fresh dress. Harry watched her walk across the room to her trunk; she pulled out a complex dark multi layered dress. He watched as she slipped the dress over her head and fixed the intricate ties behind her back, before leaving the cabin and an awestruck Harry behind her in a rush of silk.

Harry threw back the sheets, and jumped from the bed. His eyes never left the cabin door. Harry allowed the rush of the waves and the smell of the sea's salt to invade his senses. He closed his eyes and with a deep breath released the tension he felt overwhelming his senses.

Hermione rushed from Harry's cabin. Her heart was pounding and her cheeks were stained red. She ran past the men of the crew across the deck to the bowsprit. She stopped and leaned on the side of the ship, before carefully climbing over the railing to sit just above the bowsprit. She sat watching the horizon spread out before her. She couldn't get the look Harry had given her. She looked to her hands that were folded in her lap. 'Am I over reacting or was it his gaze truly predatory?' She allowed her thoughts to wander back to a far away land, in a time she'd rather overlook…

"_Good I see we are off to a good start, Ms. Mia… we only have a few more items we must talk about." He said placing the brand back into the fire and then sitting down. "Please sit down… have a cup of tea. We may be here for awhile."_

_Hermione sat down in the chair across from Colonel Kington. He poured hot water over the tea leaves in Hermione's cup. Hermione's hands shook as she reached for the warm, delicate porcelain cup._

_Colonel Kington's eyes swept up and down her body as she took a small sip of tea._

"_My lady, as you are well aware, Singapore is the hub of all criminal activity. And it is no place for a lady of such class and caliber." He said once again allowing his gaze to slip from her face._

"_Well, Sir I ask you, how you can judge me based on the way I drink my tea? For I assure, monsieur, you can never know my true nature"_

"_Mademoiselle, I do not know of any pirate who could speak so eloquently nor sip tea with the most sophisticated in all of Europe." The smirk on the Colonel's countenance grew as the young woman shifted in the chair before him._

_She was the most beautiful woman he had laid eyes on in Singapore. There was no doubt in his mind the confident, independent lady sitting before him was no simple blue blooded pirate. His gaze slipped over her body once more. He knew exactly what to do_

Harry looked in the mirror before him. He stood before that mirror thinking. Was he really as different as Hermione believed? He looked no different. His hair was certainly no different…and his eyes were as unmistakable as ever. So what had changed? He turned away from the mirror and towards the unmade bed.

He walked across the cabin deep in thought, before drifting to the chair where her dress still lay. He touched the soft fabric. His hands ran along the fine material taking in the texture of the exceptional fabric. He picked up the dress and ran the fabric through his hands before placing it delicately back on the chair.

Harry turned to the door and stepped out into the hall before continuing onto the deck.

Hermione sat with her head in her hands. She looked towards the cloudy sky. Her flushed cheeks were stained with tears and her head was in her hands.

'The sea is rather rough today' she thought, looking towards the gray sky. A light rain began to fall. She never moved.

Harry wandered down the deck, looking for Hermione. As he strolled a light rain began to fall. He ignored the whisperings of his crew and continued to walk towards the bow of the ship. Once he reached the bow he leaned on the railing, looking out towards the sea The light rain made the sea look like beveled glass, Harry stood admiring it for a few moments before he heard a strangled cry. He looked down.

He could see Hermione just below him sitting before the bowsprit. He looked down at the young woman. Her head was bowed and it sounded as if she were crying.

"Hermione," Harry called.

She looked up at him with teary eyes. Harry looked back at her before offering her his hand. She took it and gave him a watery smile as he helped her over the railing. Harry smiles back.

"Why were you crying?" he asked never letting go of her hand.

"Because I was thinking about the past…"she said letting go of his hand and taking a step away from him.

"Do you want to discuss it?"

"Not really…" she said quietly. " Harry..."

"Yes?"

"How has Ronald been?"

There was a brief silence as the rain continued to fall. It was getting heavier with the passing minutes.

"He's doing well I suppose" he said offering her his arm. She took it. "He's engaged, you know"

They began to walk across the deck towards the cabin at the stern of the ship.

"Really?" she said excitedly. "To whom?"

"Luna Lovegood"

Hermione laughed, wiping away the stains tears had left on her cheeks just minutes before.

"It's true. They plan to be married at the beginning of the upcoming season."

"I never expected Ron to marry Luna"

"You two were close before you left."

" never…I-I never loved him. There was always someone else…"she said. "But enough about me, what about you and Ginny?"

"Well… our relationship never really got off of the ground."

"Why? You were so close in 6th and 7th year. What happened?"

"It just wasn't meant to be Hermione…" he said opening the door to his quarters. Hermione let go of Harry's arm and walked through the door, which Harry closed behind them.

"But Harry…"

"Hermione, Ginny and I didn't work because all she cared about was the fame of being Mrs. Harry Potter and the money. I don't believe she ever loved me. She may have thought she did but, I knew it wasn't"

"How did you figure out that you didn't love her?"

"That's a story for another time. I get to ask you questions now"

Hermione plopped on the bed , while Harry sat in a chair nearby.

"What happened in Singapore?"

"Next question…"

"That's not fair I answered your questions about Ginny"

"This is a very different situation, Harry and I am not primed to discuss it with you right now." She sighed and lay on her stomach across the bed, facing him. "But I promise I will tell you, I just… I-I never told anyone about what happened and I am not prepared to answer you at this moment. It's very complex. I hope you understand..."

"I understand I'll ask another question…why did you become a pirate?"

She smiled. "I wanted to escape society." She laughed. "Do you remember the night of my ball?"

"How could I forget?"

"That night my mother presented me to all of muggle and wizard society alike. Of course what she didn't tell me was that she was already planning to marry me off. She had suitors lined up to marry me."

"You told me this part that night before you left"

"Yes... well Nicholas helped me to escape. He was originally against the plan but once he too realized what my mother was doing he agreed to help me. So he helped me pack and leave that night. I stayed in his London town house. Then he dressed me in his clothes and put me on a ship to work as a cabin boy. And eventually we got attacked by pirates, so I took to the account rather than sacrifice my life. That's when I became a part of the accounts on the ship, Cruel Victory."

"Wow"

"Is that all you can say?"

"This is like a tale from a book…"

She laughed. "A pirate's life was never easy but I happened to be on one of the world's best crews. We made a lot of money. The good part about being a woman is that I would have less to spend my money on when we came ashore. Thus I have managed to amass quite a fortune."

"How do you manage your fortune while at sea?"  
"Nicholas is a banker. He set up my accounts in London and New York. I own property and off the books I own a fleet of 15 ships." She said with great pride.

Harry blinked. "That's quite the feat Miss. Granger"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome"

"I realize this may sound childish but I really like this question game, I guess you could call it."

Harry laughed "Well then it's your turn to ask a question."

"I actually have two questions…"

"Ask away"

"Did you ever try to find me?"

"Yes. When I got into shipping I hoped maybe one day in my travels I would see you. For a while I gave up on ever finding you, and then you try to raid my ship" he said . They both began to laugh.

"It's rather absurd isn't it?" she laughed.

"Yes it is… what is your second question my lady?" he said in a haughty voice.

"Well kind sir…" Hermione said, putting on airs. "I wish to know why you never married."

They both laughed at their voices, before Harry answered:

"The woman I loved was not available."

"Where was she?" she whispered.

"I know her heart was at sea"

Hermione looked at him. Harry rose from his seat and walked towards her. Her gaze never faltered.

He bent down and captured her lips in/with his.

End of Chapter 2

Author's note: I apologize for the delay on this chapter. I got rather swept up in real life. I was at a conference (and I won an award. yay!). Then it was my Birthday on thanksgiving. Then I was involved with our Mock Trial team. And then I had writer's block. In actuality this chapter sounded so much better in my head than typed out but, hey what can you do? I'm trying to bang out the plot of the entire story and so far it's been pretty good (by my low standards in my head) I will try update at least twice a month if not more now. I can promise nothing b/c school is insane. BTW I got a livejournal just for my readers of both my fan fiction and poetry you should check it out I will try to keep you all posted on new stuff and cookies and plot bunnies that won't die etc. and my actual life too!!! Plz. Review or livejournal comment with any questions, constructive criticism or just any other general randomness. So happy holidays all!!!

Tom


	4. Chapter 3

Description: A woman flees her past with help from a close relation and takes to the high seas. Meanwhile, a young man takes on the challenge of his business, lordship and … a season at the hands of the courtiers.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters of the Harry Potter Franchise™. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers®. If I had written Harry Potter the Epilogue would have been burned before it ever left my house.

Chapter 3

One Week Later

The Burrow

Ottery St. Catchpole, England

Hot dishes flew around the kitchen at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley ran about the kitchen testing each dish to be served at dinner and adding to the Weasley-Lovegood wedding list. Her son Ronald Weasley was marrying Luna Lovegood, a long time friend of the Trio's. The Weasley wedding list went on for many feet of parchment. These parchments lay across the Burrow in piles, covering several tables and desks.

"Everyone to the table dinner is ready!" shouted Molly Weasley, the family matriarch. In a rush of bright red hair, various members of the Weasley family rushed into the dining room at the Burrow.

If one were to look about the modest room they would notice only two heads of blonde hair, the rest were all a fiery red. The dinner started quietly as each person put food on their plate. Then began the madness, flurries of conversation flew across the room.

"So Harry went to the Caribbean…"

"I was in Diagon Ally the other day and so the best…"

"When my father came to visit he was telling me about a crumple-horned snorkack that he found in his printing press…"

For a second all of the conversation stopped and all eyes were on Luna. She blinked before turning to Mrs. Weasley:

"I was thinking that my bridesmaids could wear lavender…"

"Luna, darling, that sounds like a beautiful idea."

The men sighed and turned away from the wedding talk. Ron knew it was going to be a long few months.

* * *

Nicholas Granger stepped onto English soil for the first time in 4 months. As usual there were clouds in the sky, and they threatened to burst and spill torrents of rain at any moment. The young man sighed walking away from his ship. He looked through the crowd; a tall dark skinned man was approaching him from the left side.

"Good morning Kingsley."

"Nicholas," Said Kingsley Shacklebolt, shaking Nicholas' outstretched hand. "How were New York and Paris, my friend?"

"Beautiful as always, but we will have plenty of time to chit chat later. I need to hear your reports. Shall we step into the Dragon's Nest for a drink?"

"Of course, I have plenty of time."

The two men made their way through the already thinning crowd towards the pub, the Dragon's Nest. It was just off the wharf, which made it popular amongst sailors. Little did they know it was owned by wizards and many of those "exotic" liquors were quite simply wizard specialties.

Kingsley and Nicholas entered the pub. The dark pub was crowded with sailors, muggle and wizard alike. Sitting at the bar were a few men dressed in the Uniform of the East India Company soldiers. Nicholas and Kingsley sat down at the bar just a few stools down from the Company men.

"So Nicholas how was New York?"

"It was cold and there was a lot of snow, while I was there. Paris was much more enjoyable. But, I took on a couple of new clients in New York. A few pirates from the Caribbean came onto my accounts as well. They brought a few items of interest for me to place in vaults here in England"

"Did they now? Were there any pieces of magical nature?"

"No. They just hold high value and need to be placed in my Gringotts vault." Nicholas took a sip of his ale.

"I will retrieve them from the ship later tonight."

"Has there been any news of my dear sister of late, Kingsley?"

"Actually, there has…"Kingsley said looking down at the bar. He looked up once again and looked past Nicholas towards the Company soldiers. They were paying no attention to the businessmen next to them. "I last heard about her crews' raid on a Spanish Galleon. They pulled in a great plunder. I know from some of the men on her crew, their ships have just returned to England, sans your dear sister."

"They returned without Hermione."

"Yes."

"Was she mutinied? Is she dead? Where is my sister, Kingsley?"

"She was not mutinied and she is not dead. But Nicholas it is not my place to say where she is or whom she is with. I think you should wait to hear from your sister."

"KINGSLEY YOU MUST TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!!!" Nicholas said heatedly. The entire pub quieted to a lull as many patrons turned to stare at the irate businessman.

"Calm down Nicholas. She will be back in England in the next two days." Kingsley said as he got up. He dropped money on the bar to pay for his drinks. "Until next time Mr. Granger," Kingsley said tipping his hat to the young man and sweeping out of the pub.

Nicholas sat at the bar silently finishing his drink, before leaving the pub as well.

* * *

Luna Lovegood sat on the bottom steps on the stairs in the foyer of the Ash Estate, home of her fiancé, Ronald Weasley. Luna rose from the stairs and started down the hall towards the kitchen. She walked slowly down the hall stopping to glance at each painting or to touch the frame. Luna reached the kitchen, where Ron was lighting candles. She stared at his red hair. It seemed to shine brighter in the candlelight. She walked behind Ron and wrapped her arms around his waist, his hands went to sit atop hers.

"My love, I apologize for the behavior of my family at dinner this evening," Ron said in a whisper.

"Oh Ronald, it is fine, I am not offended." Luna sighed and pulled her arms from around his waist and turned to the window above the wash basin. " I just … I just wish…"

"What do you wish my darling?"

" I wish they didn't treat me as though I was… I don't know… insane"

"You're not insane, Luna" Ron said walking up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders. He placed a light kiss on the back of her neck. "My family is quite judgmental sometimes. They look upon every wizard as their equal unless they have some kind of quirk in their personality. It's not so much a trait my father or Fred and George carry, as my mother is the worst of them all."

"Ronald, I love you, no matter what your mother thinks."

"As do I Luna." Ron turned her towards him. He looked deep into her blue eyes. She looked away from him, shyly. "Oh Luna, you look down before no one."

He lifted her chin and took her lips with his.

The couple separated and Ron took her hand. He led her past all of the portraits to the very stairs she had sat on. He led her carefully up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom. She paused at the door and looked over her shoulder.

She smiled and then followed her fiancé.

* * *

Nicholas Granger walked into his study at Silver Gate. His frustration was evident on his face. His pirate sister was not among any of the crews assembled downstairs. He slammed the door behind him, shutting out the noise drifting up from the foyer.

"Damn it!!!" he shouted.

Nicholas stalked over to the windows on the opposite side of the office and threw them open. The wind blew gently across his ever-reddening face. He leaned against the window sill and sighed.

'Where the hell could she possibly be?' he thought staring out into the night. He stood at the window watching the trees uninterrupted for a few hours until small gray owl came flying toward him. Nicholas stepped away from the window allowing the owl to fly into the window and land on his desk. Nicholas walked up to the owl and untied the letter from his leg. The owl shook its feathers and flew to the perch next to Nicholas' desk, waiting for a treat.

Nicholas opened a drawer and pulled out a letter opener. He glanced quickly at the red M emblazoned seal, before opening the letter.

It was addressed to his sister.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I have been trying to reach you for many months now. It is imperative that you avoid the waters of the Caribbean. The East India Trading Company is leaving its base in Singapore. It has been rumored they are making waves toward the Caribbean. My dear friend, avoid those waters at all costs. It is imperative that all members of the court remain safe, in case the song is sung. Please keep from the Caribbean; it is for the greater good of our race._

_My best as always My Lady,  
Mae Se Gin_

Nicholas folded up the letter and threw it on his desk. Nicholas rubbed his hand across his forehead. There was a quiet knock on the door, and a young servant entered the office.

"Mr. Granger, I-I'm sorry to disturb you but- but"

"What is it, Thomas?"

"I'm sorry sir, but the men downstairs are making quite a raucous…and-"

"Just give them more rum and send them on their way as their carriages arrive."

"Yes, sir." Thomas paused, before turning back to his master. "Sir, there is also a tall, white bearded man in the foyer. He wants to see Ms. Granger."

Nicholas slammed his hands on his desk in frustration. He let his head fall towards his chest, before looking up at Thomas again.

"Thomas, please show my visitor into the formal parlor and serve him whatever he wishes to drink."

"Yes sir." Thomas said, before bowing out of the room.

Nicolas watched Thomas close the door before he let his shoulders sag.

'Why the hell has all of this been left to me? My bloody sister goes gallivanting across the Atlantic and comes back with tens of thousands of pounds of gold from god knows where…'

Outside of his window the wind blew and the weather seemed to shift towards a storm. Nicholas straightened out his jacket and buttoned up his shirt. Nicholas took a small sip of his brandy before walking out of the door and down the stairs to the foyer.

At the bottom of the stairs stood a tall old man with a long silver beard and twinkling blue eyes.

It was about two o'clock in the morning when Nicholas' silver haired guest finally left Silver Gate. The information he shared with Nicholas was trivial at best. The man gave him no indications as to where his sister was.

'What a strange fellow' Nicholas thought to himself.

The night was not over for Nicholas yet. He still had to make sure all of his sisters "employees" were able to summon carriages to get to…well, wherever it is they all had to go. Then he would take a carriage to the Granger Family Estate to be there for breakfast that morning.

'So much to do so little time'

And with that thought Nicholas continued his duties.

* * *

The young, aloof Elizabeth Granger quietly closed the garden gate behind her. It was dawn. As she quietly stole back towards the Granger estate, Elizabeth heard the clatter of horses coming up the manor drive. She stopped. The clatter stopped.

' Bloody Hell, I'm going to be so dead if someone catches me' she thought , her mind circling in a panicked whirl.

Elizabeth grabbed her skirts and ran as fast her feet would carry towards the Manor. Soon she was at the kitchen door. She wrenched it open and ran headlong into a rather solid object. She fell back onto the kitchen floor and looked up. The object she had run into was her older brother, Nicholas.

Nicholas reached down to help his sister off of the floor.

" What are you doing out at this hour, Elizabeth?" he asked with a bit of smirk playing across his lips.

"I..I was out in the garden. I just couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. When will she be back?"

"I don't know Lizzie. She has been rather…busy of late. But I did receive a letter from her for you while I was in New York." Nicholas told her, pulling a sealed letter from the pocket of his overcoat.

"oh, do let me have it now!" Elizabeth exclaimed reaching for the letter. But Nicholas held it out of her grasp.

"You can have the letter if you tell me where you were before I arrived."

"I told you I was out in the garden." She replied nervously.

"I would believe that excuse as soon as I would believe Hermione is sleeping upstairs in her bedroom, I will ask you again. Where were you before I arrived?"

Elizabeth took a moment to study her brothers face. He looked tired and weary. She saw no traces of anger on his face.

"I guess it would be best if I told you the truth…"

"Yes it would be"

"Well… I-I. You know, Nicholas, my affairs are absolutely none of your concern."

"Oh really" he answered, the smirk disappearing from his countenance.

"Yes, as my brother I feel it would be improper to share with you."

"Elizabeth, as your older brother, it is my duty to ensure my sisters remain virtuous. Now, Hermione… she ran away from society. You are running away from propriety which is quite different." Nicholas had never had to scold any of his sisters before, but Lizzie was being out of hand, her very precarious position in society rested on her virtue. "Here is your letter; I hope your sister gives you some advice as to how to conduct yourself. Hermione wrote to you more words in that letter than she has spoken to me, or written to me for that matter, in the last year. Please Lizzie remember my warning for mother's sake, she could not bear to lose another daughter"

And with that Nicholas left the kitchen to rest before breakfast.

Elizabeth rushed up the kitchen stairs and raced down the hall to her bedroom. She missed her sister dearly and couldn't wait to read her letter.

She ripped open the envelope and pulled out a lengthy letter. Elizabeth settled into her bed to read her sister's long epistle.

_My Dearest Elizabeth,_

_I am sure Nicholas will have told you I am returning to England. I do hope I will get to see you it has been a long time and I have so much to tell you, for letters simply do not do the stories justice…._

_End of Chapter._

I am soo so sorry. this chapter has been up on antoher site for 8 months! i apologize i thought i had posted it here as well. I am begining to work on the ff once again. i am heading to college in the fall so i really wan to do as much work on this story over the summer as possible. Please review and thanks for sticking with me. :)

Tom now Servant of the Night


End file.
